


糟糕透顶的田野调查

by yufenfen_8102



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 伪站街梗, 普通人AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yufenfen_8102/pseuds/yufenfen_8102
Summary: 各位语言学、考古学、民族学、行为学、人类学、文学、哲学、艺术、民俗学的前辈们对不起！！就怪我实在无法住脑8！田野调查是无辜的！伪站街梗/普通人au/比较沙雕分为两个版本，分别是“他知道”与“他不知道”





	糟糕透顶的田野调查

**Author's Note:**

> 各位语言学、考古学、民族学、行为学、人类学、文学、哲学、艺术、民俗学的前辈们对不起！！就怪我实在无法住脑8！田野调查是无辜的！
> 
> 伪站街梗/普通人au/比较沙雕  
> 分为两个版本，分别是“他知道”与“他不知道”

版本一：他知道

 

1.

 

聚会开始半小时后，范达尔从夜店门口偷偷地摸了进来。希芙第一个瞧见了他鬼鬼祟祟的身影，这很不寻常，通常花花公子来到趴体的第一件事是把脸埋进他女伴的胸脯里，而不是做贼心虚地在人群里摇头晃脑。

 

“看见索尔了吗？”范达尔拉住希芙，神色慌张。

 

希芙朝人流最密集的地方侧了侧头，示意对方在那儿。索尔总是他们之中最受欢迎的那个，他从小就是西城区的黄金男孩，现在更是这一片儿的少女们的梦中情人，他外貌俊朗、身材健硕、家底显赫、家庭和睦，有一对恩爱的双亲和一位聪慧过人的弟弟，后者刚刚考上了普林斯顿的社会学博士。索尔给他弟弟的升学礼物是一块新款的百达翡丽，他买下这份礼物的时候眼睛都不眨一下。

 

就在此时，这场聚会的主人公正好也往他们这儿看了过来。

“你来晚了，吾友，”索尔声音洪亮地冲范达尔打了声招呼。后者就跟看见了救星似的，一个箭步冲上前去，牢牢攥住了索尔的胳膊，把他往角落里拉。“我有重要的事要和你说，这里不太方便。”

索尔难得见范达尔表情这样凝重，半点不像是开玩笑的样子，便跟身旁的人打了招呼。两人向着后门走去，但还没走到门边，范达尔先憋不住了。

留着小胡子的男人压低声音，紧张兮兮地说：“索尔，你得先跟我保证，无论我待会儿说了什么，千万不要发怒，也不要动手。”

 

索尔·奥丁森爽朗地大笑起来，想不通有什么事情值得老友这样过度紧张。他对朋友们一向是出了名的宽容，在认识了他们的二十余年里来，索尔甚至鲜少跟他们红过脸。“有什么事情你就直说吧，吾友，”索尔笑呵呵地拍拍范达尔的肩膀，后者突然摆出了一副视死如归的表情。

 

“索尔，我发誓我是开车路上不小心路过那里的，我绝没有，我是说……老天，我看见洛基在东城区的‘玫瑰集市’里！”

 

他急促地说完最后一个单词，亲眼看见索尔·奥丁森的脸色瞬间沉了下去，仿佛阴云压境。

 

2.

 

索尔把车开得飞快。

今日过后他很可能会吃上几张超速罚单，但此时金发男人对这些该死的狗屁毫不在意。他一路疯狂超车，起码有三个人摇下车窗骂他是个“不要命的疯子”，但索尔根本什么都听不进去，他满脑子都回荡着范达尔在半个小时之前对他说的那句话。洛基，洛基·奥丁森，他聪明高傲的弟弟，在东城区的“玫瑰集市”里——

索尔把油门踩到底，向着整个城市的另一边飞驰而去。

 

“玫瑰集市”的实质，和它的名字没有半毛钱的关系。

索尔甚至怀疑这条街到底有没有一家该死的花店，但他从没有亲身求证过，在他的印象中，这个地方基本就和冥界直接挂钩，要是他和洛基敢踏入那里一步，腿给奥丁打断都不稀奇，所以即使索尔拥有一个极富冒险精神的、十足莽撞的青春期，他也没有来过这里哪怕一次。

居住在这个城市的人或多或少都听说过“玫瑰集市”，他们对这个地方总是抱有一种半是鄙夷半是艳羡的幻想。而索尔，则从未想过自己这辈子真的会踏足此处，更没想过自己是为了一向谨慎懂事的弟弟而来……

 

是的，“玫瑰集市”只是个绰号，它是这个城市的男妓聚集地。

 

3.

 

我一定是疯了。索尔在把车直接开进“玫瑰集市”的时候想。他的双眼不停瞟着道路两旁的人，希望能够找到那个熟悉的黑发身影，但他只能看到一条条裸露的男人大腿，还有他们留给索尔的不计其数的飞吻。

我一定是疯了才会来这鬼地方。金发的男人不断深呼吸，无视掉车窗外飘来的又一个媚眼。有人在敲他的车窗，但索尔像是突然回到了12岁，回到他们兄弟俩的恶作剧被弗丽嘉当场揭穿的时刻，他僵在座椅上，反复告诉自己一定得坚持住，至少坚持到把那个黑发的小混账抓回家来，于是他又深呼吸了一次，鼓足勇气，拉下车窗。

 

一个黑发绿眼的年轻男人站在他车窗外，见窗户拉了下来，便微微欠身，一口气连珠炮似的说了一串，像是提前背诵过：“先生，一小时30刀，一晚上120刀，特殊事项需要加——”

 

车窗外的男人突然沉默了，车内的索尔也一样。

 

他们看到了彼此的脸，并且彼此也熟知这张脸至少二十多年。但索尔瞪大了眼睛，像是根本不认识这个从小一起长大的兄弟似的，惊悚地盯着他看。

 

洛基眨了眨眼，惊讶的情绪在那双绿眼睛中一闪而过，他立刻站直了身子，恢复了那副索尔习惯的高傲姿态：“嗨，索尔，真巧。”

 

下一秒，索尔拔出车钥匙，几乎是跳出了车，向他冲去。

 

 

“你他妈到底在搞什么鬼？”

 

他恶狠狠地把洛基摁在附近的墙上，这引起了不远处两个站街男的侧目，其中一个甚至做出了要报警的手势，还是洛基冲他摆了摆手，那人才疑惑地放下了手机。“你注意一点，不要让人误会。”洛基回过头对索尔说。

索尔气不打一处来：“该注意点的是你！洛基，你在这里干什么？”他的眼角突然不受控制地往下瞟，当他看清了洛基的装扮后，更是感到呼吸困难，随即更加用力地将弟弟抵上墙壁。索尔的脸涨得通红，艰难地从挤出牙缝里挤出几个字，咬牙切齿地问洛基：“你穿的都是什么？”

 

洛基上身穿的是件在高中生中颇为流行的宽松T恤衫，衬得他看上去比实际年龄要年轻不少。虽然索尔已经不记得上一次看见洛基穿T恤衫是什么时候的事了，但这玩意儿好歹还算正常，问题是他的下半身——一条短得可疑的牛仔裤，那下面露出了他弟弟的两条笔直的大长腿，裹在一双灾难性的渔网袜里。好极了，简直是站街男的标准装备。

 

索尔·奥丁森感到呼吸困难，他觉得自己快要被这小畜生气晕过去了。

 

 

“你没事吧？”洛基的声音将他拉回现实。

“我好得很，”索尔下意识地回答，又立马改口，“放他妈的狗屁，这一切都错了，简直糟糕透顶，你他妈到底有什么毛病？两个月前我们全家欢庆你考上了他妈的社会学博士，一个月前我亲自开车把你送到普林斯顿大学的门口，你下车的时候跟我说那是你24年来最快乐的一天，操你的，洛基，但你居然敢，”索尔几乎要哽咽了，“但你居然敢招呼也不打一声，就偷偷从大学跑回来，还跑来这鬼地方站……站……”

 

 

“那确实是我生命中最快乐的一天。”洛基也放软了声音，他拍拍兄长宽阔的肩头，试图安慰这个备受打击的大块头。

 

“那你为什么——”索尔吸吸鼻子，像只委屈的大狗，看向他弟弟。

 

而他弟弟呢，即使身着站街男的标配，看上去仍然像个一心向学的小学究，索尔在内心酸涩地回想，从小他的弟弟就被过分保护起来，他热爱读书，专攻学术，泡在书房里整日整日不出去，他甚至以为洛基一辈子都会住在象牙塔尖，却没想到……

 

“你听说过田野调查吗？”索尔悲伤的思绪又一次被洛基的嗓音打断了。

 

索尔愣住了，随后，他震怒起来。

 

 

4.

 

“别这么古板，这是我自己选的课题，你知道的，我一直想搞一次这样的田野调查。”在索尔把他粗鲁地塞进车后座时，洛基还在喋喋不休地解释着。

“闭嘴。”这是索尔的回答。

 

田野调查，没错，他听说过这玩意儿。索尔第一次接触这个词汇甚至还是因为洛基本人。

 

黑发的男孩上中学时在书上看到了这么一种研究方式。田野调查是一种直接观察法，调查者要深入实地、深入调查的对象群体中去零距离地观察。好学的小洛基立刻将其付诸实践，他假装磕到了桌角，装瞎装了两个多月，只是为了研究一下盲人的生活状态。

这可把家里人急得团团转，医生们焦头烂额，对于这个古怪的眼盲症状束手无策。洛基装得很是那么回事，行为举止与盲童无异，甚至还轻松学会了盲文。正当弗丽嘉和奥丁做好了他要瞎一辈子的心理准备时，索尔于某日清晨，发现洛基躲在被窝里看书，白纸黑字，闹剧就此落下帷幕。不然，还不知道这个小疯子要装到什么时候去呢。

奥丁得知整件事情的经过后，罚洛基关了一个月禁闭。无论是谁都觉得他一点儿不冤，要知道弗丽嘉在听说他看不见之后，可是日日以泪洗面，光是为了担惊受怕的父母，洛基就该受到严厉的谴责。但是索尔还是心软了，他总是不能公正地看待“弟弟”这个宇宙级问题，并且由于揭穿他弟弟的正是他本人，索尔还会有一种莫名其妙的负罪感。他每天偷偷跑去禁闭室送零食、传纸条，和洛基聊聊天。一个月下来，居然还增进了兄弟之间的感情。

所以索尔当然了解他的兄弟是个怎样的人：洛基满脑子学术，他由于好奇心和求知欲而惹下种种麻烦，但从不后悔，包括装瞎事件。对于那些学者的传奇经历，洛基则有着永不疲倦的热情：他曾经一脸崇拜地跟索尔讲过那个人类学女博士为了研究妓女，而去红灯区当妓女潜伏6年的故事；还有另外一个社会学博士为了研究二奶，专门去二奶村潜伏数年的故事……好样的，看来一切早有征兆，索尔怀疑自己现在开口就能气到喷出火来。

 

“你的课题是男妓？你他妈脑子出了什么毛病，你们社会学的研究课题就剩这一个了？研究方法也就这一种了？”

 

他从后视镜中检查了一眼他那穿着极不体面的弟弟，洛基坐在SUV内部的软垫上，似乎终于找回了一点遗失的羞耻心，索尔看到后视镜中的脸在他严厉的注视下慢慢地红了起来。

 

车开动起来了。洛基还在声辩，但底气已经大不如前：“你不能就这样搅黄我的调查，我想研究性社会学很久了，还做了无数的准备工作。”

 

“什么准备？”索尔一边深呼吸一边问。

 

“给集市的老鸨交保护费，还有半年的房租，他们那儿正好有一个男妓得艾滋病死了，他的房间空了出来，当然了，还有我站的那个位子，你看见的那个片区已经归我——”

 

索尔把车开到路边停下，他一拳头捶在方向盘上，把洛基吓了一跳。金发男人表情可怖，脸绷得死紧，回过头盯着他看。索尔一字一句地问，“你老实告诉我，洛基，如果我今天没有来找你，你是不是真的打算接客？”

 


End file.
